Photographs and Memories
by celticgina
Summary: Inspired by a sneak peak of a photo from an upcoming episode.  What does Annie, Auggie, Tequilla & and old photo make?  Hopefully this 2 or 3 shot.  Kind of High T rating!  Feed the Bunnies LAST CHAPTER...still needs to be reviewed!
1. Chapter 1

**Let me explain about this fic. First of all, you need to go to this site. http:/lockerzDOTcom/s/115979721**

**Replace the word dot with an actual dot. **

**I'll give you all a moment with on this.**

**You're welcome.**

**Anyway, there was no WAY the bunnies would not write something inspired by that!**

**Right now it's rated T….might go higher on the rating. Not sure yet.**

**Probably a two shot…might be three. Reviews are great motivators!**

**Photographs & Memories – Chapter 1**

They were headed to his apartment. He was changing out of a shirt that had lost a fight with a cup of coffee. After that, they were headed for a much needed drink. It had been a long day that only capped off a long week. Neither one really wanted to go out, but they both wanted a drink.

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"No, come on up. I don't like the idea of you sitting in a car alone at night like that."

She gave a snort of laughter at his chivalry. His hand on the door of the car stopped.

"Why is that so funny?"

"Auggie, I just came back from a hellacious mission in Istanbul. And you are worried about me sitting in a car outside your apartment? Really."

"First of all, you had my voice in your ear and quite a few back ups in place over there. Here you are a pretty woman sitting in a parked car alone. I don't want my neighbors to think you're a hooker."

His face was blank as he spoke. She knew then his reasons would remain his. It was a decent cover-up, but a cover-up none the less. His first response had been less thought out. She smiled and allowed the chivalry. He would protect her always, even in a quiet neighborhood in Virginia.

"OK, but don't take too long. I am dying for a drink."

They were in his apartment now. Her natural curiosity led her around really examining some of the art on the sparsely decorated room. His voice called from his room.

"In a hurry? Who's the lucky man? Don't forget you promised to take me home."

"No one. I don't really even want to see anyone. I just need a drink and don't you think sitting in my sister's pool house with a shot of tequila sounds too depressing?"

He reappeared, pulling a dark grey t-shirt down over his narrow, well defined waist. She enjoyed seeing him in his apartment. He used no cane and moved with even more confidence. It was almost a little window into what he was like before an IED took his sight.

"I know the monochromatic palette works for your life now, but did you ever wear colors? Trying to picture that."

"Funny. If you don't mind just hanging here, we could solve both questions."

"What questions?"

"Sitting in your sister's pool house for a quiet drink and what I used to look like in bright colors."

"OK, Auggie, this has been too long a week. Spell it out man."

"If you really don't feel like seeing people, we could hang here, call for a pizza maybe and I have a bottle of Patron. If you are really nice and pay for the pizza, I will find a picture of me wearing something other than black, white and grey."

"You were too much of a gentlemen to let me sit in a parked car, but will make me pay for dinner. Inconsistent!"

"Chivalry is cheap. Pizza costs money"

"Can I take off my heels?"

"Considering that's one of the ways I know where you are, I might want to put a bell around your neck, but yeah."

"Call for the pizza. I am running down to my car for a pair of shorts and tshirt and flip flops. "

By the time the pizza arrived, Annie had changed and was on her second beer after a shot or two of tequila. It never failed to amaze her at how easy it was to be with Auggie. The conversation bounced from topic to topic with the occasional comfortable silence.

"You need a haircut."

"Thank you for the style insight and non-sequitor."

"Trying to picture you with a military buzz."

"Kind of hated it. Although in hot weather, it was a help."

"Hey, pictures. I was promised photographic evidence."

"Yes, Miss Walker, you were. There is a box over on the shelf, appropriately labeled photos. Bring it over and if you describe the pictures, I will tell you about them."

"Not in an album? I would have thought you more organized. Or at least digitally stored them."

"Well, scrapbooking was never my favorite hobby, and I have been meaning to store them on a zip drive."

The box turned out to be smaller than she imagined. And there were only about 30 or so pictures inside. Auggie brought them each a fresh beer. He hadn't opened up about his real past to too many people. He wasn't even sure he was ready to even now.

"So few pictures?"

"It's not like I can look at them. My mother packed that box when I moved back here. She thought someday I would want to….show them to someone."

"Thanks Auggie."

The top picture was a High School Graduation picture. Because he was so young looking now, it wasn't too different. The hair was longer, and he had a very solemn look on his face.

"High School? This hair is even longer. And who pissed you off before this picture?"

"Oh yeah. My parents and I had gone several rounds about my hair just that morning. My dad was threatening to hold me down and cut it. My oh so helpful brothers were all set to assist. I finally pointed out that if I was old enough to vote, join the military and sign legal contracts, it was my prerogative to wear my hair however I wanted."

"Yeah, but this is really long."

"Kind of my rebel without a cause or a clue stage in my life. Ironically enough, I joined ROTC right after I started college and came home with a buzz cut."

"Bet your parents liked that."

There were a couple of pictures of Auggie, skinnier with the long hair in high school. He was cute and that hair really was beautiful.

"Tell the truth, Auggie, the girls loved your hair."

He flashed her a big grin.

"Well, before I was blind, I needed something set me apart from my brothers."

Annie was laughing at that when she flipped to the next picture. Her breath caught in her throat. It showed Auggie in the military. It must have been taken in Iraq. His hair was a good deal shorter, but that wasn't what stopped her. He was wearing only a pair of camo pants. His dog tags hung over his chest and he had on a military looking watch. Standing in front of a truck, he was looking off to the side as if someone had just called his name

Annie knew from their working out that he was in great shape. Under those boring monochromatic clothes, he had a sleek strong physique. She rather suspected his body was better than she was seeing. But he was at his peak physical condition here. Well built men in military uniforms were nothing new in this Army Brat's life. But this, stopped her cold.

His shoulders seemed huge compared to his narrow waist. The broad chest was sculpted as if from marble. She didn't bother to count, but it could have been a 6 or 8 pack he was sporting. She ran her finger over the strong lines of him in this photo, almost caressing it. His voice pulled her from her reverie.

"Annie? It's not a picture of me in the tub at age 3 is it?"

Annie tried not to let an image of Auggie sleek, wet and grown up take up residence in her head. Too late. She swallowed a large drink of beer before she answered. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"Um, no actually you're wearing camo pants and nothing else. Was that regulation? Your hair is shorter, but not exactly high and tight."

Annie hoped her voice didn't sound too breathy. She kept looking at the photo and back at Auggie. She was fighting an urge to see how what he had hidden under that drab t-shirt.

"Oh God, that picture? My buddy had a single sister who had broken up with her boyfriend. She wanted pictures of all of us to flaunt to that loser. I had forgotten about it. I thought I threw it out."

"Well, Auggie, you look in really great shape"

Annie congratulated herself on making an innocuous comment. She couldn't believe how amazing he looked. She knew he was good looking and in good shape, but this was like a film being lifted away from her view. She suddenly saw him not as just her buddy, but as a man. It unbalanced her a little. She didn't know she was staring again until his voice pierced her fog.

"Annie? Please tell me you haven't found a tub picture. You're pretty quiet suddenly."

He wondered what was wrong. She was still breathing oddly. Her voice sounded a little breathy. He grabbed and got lucky. Her wrist was under his fingers. And her pulse was speeded up. What had caused this? She hadn't had that much to drink and they had been just sitting here, looking at those damned photos, when… It was that picture of him that had changed her voice. He tried to remember it more clearly. He did remember the guys in his unit teasing him about being a model. One of the women in a support unit had told him she could sell it as a recruiting poster. He had been mostly embarrassed at the time. Could Annie have liked what she saw?

No. She thought of him as a friend and nothing more. He was sure of it. They had kidded and teased each other about their romances. Of course, she had less to be teased about. After Ben, she had kind of shut herself down in that area. He knew there were quite a few men interested at work. They had asked him about her. A few had suggested they thought he was the front runner. Did he think of her like that?

No.

Yes.

No.

To be honest with himself, he had thought about it a few times. There was something about her that just seemed to click with him. She saw him. She didn't just see the blind guy. She accepted that was only a part of him. Maybe that was the appeal.

"Auggie?"

Now she had to snap him out of his zone. Great she would be wondering what made him drift away like that. He smiled a little. The Auggie Anderson in that picture would have swept her off her feet in a heartbeat. That Auggie was gone.

"Yeah?"

"I think we need another shot. And then I better get a car to take me home. I don't think I should drive."

"Just stay here."

The words fell out of his mouth before his brain was in gear. Have Annie stay here? They were both a little drunk and, if he was reading it right, had just started to think of each other in different light. This was either the best or worst idea he ever had.

**Yes, they bunnies said cliffie! I will try to update this tonight or tomorrow.**

**Reviews motivate the bunnies.**

**Happy Birthday America!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tried to post another great shot that Beth-Geek Chick sent to me. FF wouldn't let me do it a second time. But trust me, it was delish too! Really can't wait for this episode now.**

**Thanks to all you who alerted. And BIGGER thanks to those of you who reviewed. Please keep feeding the bunnies.**

**DISCLAIMER: I forgot the last chapter. But that doesn't mean I own any of those characters. Darn Darn Darn!**

**PHOTOGRAPHS & MEMORIES Chapter 2**

"Just stay here"

From the shocked silence that hung between them for a moment that seemed endless, Auggie knew Annie hadn't been expecting those three words. He hadn't been expecting to say them.

"Um, here?"

She was stammering, she was sure. Stay with Auggie? He doesn't mean it that way? Does he? Does she want him to mean it that way? Oh God, maybe the shots were a bad idea."

"Yeah, you could…sleep here. I think you could fit nicely on the sofa."

Good save, he thought to himself. She had sounded horrified when she answered. Now this could be relaxed.

"The sofa. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I'll just text Danielle so she doesn't worry."

They had one more shot and finished their beers. The worst of the awkwardness had passed, but there was still a change in the atmosphere. They both ignored the elephant in the room.

Several hours late, Auggie awoke suddenly. It took a moment for the sounds to sort themselves in his head. Someone was in his apartment. Wait, Annie. She was sleeping on the sofa.

"O shit!"

It suddenly occurred to him what woke him. It was the sound of someone falling out of bed, or in this case a sofa. He could hear her getting up with a little groan and trying to move carefully.

"Damn!"

"Annie?"

"Damnit! Auggie, I'm sorry. I fell off the sofa. I must have been dreaming. Sorry. Shit!"

By now, Auggie was up and into his living room. Something was wrong. Her voice was husky from sleep but still had an edge to it. He would be willing to bet what made her move around so much was a bad dream.

"Annie?"

His voice so close startled Annie. She hadn't even heard him get out of bed and come into the living room. She had fallen off the sofa and stepped on her shoes. She turned to tell him she was awake and would just drive home when the words died in her mouth. In the dim light of a streetlight outside his window, she could see only shades of grey. Except Auggie.

He was standing in a stream of light coming in from the window. His hair was mussed and standing at odd angles. There was hint of a shadow on his face where he needed to shave. She congratulated herself for even noticing those things. Because he was wearing only a pair of baggy sleep pants, hanging low around his hips. She had wondered if he was still in the same shape as that picture. Clearly, he was. The odd lighting made the smooth lines of his well muscled torso look like marble statues she had seen in Florence. But she had never had an overwhelming urge to run her hand along those stones. She clenched her fists to stop herself.

He was all relaxed power. She could see every sinew in his arms and across his chest. Well now she understood why he was so confident. His head was tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"What's going on?"

"Um, yeah, well, I'm fine. Sorry to wake you. I'll go, ok? Yeah, maybe I should just, yes, that's what I will do."

"Annie. It's only 1:30. You can't drive. Come to bed and lets get some sleep."

"What?"

She was a little mortified to her the squeak in her voice. Auggie suppressed a smile. She was drunker than she knew if she was babbling.

"You're not getting any sleep on that sofa and it's keeping me up. If you promise to behave, my bed is pretty big. I think you will just sleep better in here. I'm tired. Let's go."

He had moved closer and clasped a hand over her arm, gently pulling her. Being closer to all that delicious physique and heat wasn't helping her tequila addled brain. Add to that the slightly husky sleep roughened quality to his voice, and her body was sending all sorts of signals. She shook her head a little to clear the voice squealing inside at the possibilities. Her long ignored libido finally awoke and was dancing with joy. Her brain tried to take control. This was Auggie. She didn't see him like that. The hell she didn't her libido reminded her. Look at him. He was pulling on her and all those muscles were moving now. How long has it been? All of her body was reminding her exactly how long this dry spell had been.

Her brain was about to insist that she just go back to the sofa. Her body won this battle and allowed the half naked, warm, sleepy, man with a capital M to drag her to his bedroom.

"Grab the pillow"

"What?"

"You think I have hundreds of pillows inside? Grab the pillow you were using."

They settled pretty quickly. He was right. The bed was plenty large enough for each of them to have room to avoid each other. His sheets had a clean smell that somehow reminded her of him. It was oddly comforting. She could feel herself relaxing. He was right. She would sleep better here. The bizarre notion that nightmares wouldn't find her here struck her as she was falling asleep.

Auggie was exhausted and still a little drunk. His brain gave his body a stern lecture about ignoring the woman settling down to sleep next to him. Women didn't have 'sleep-overs' like they were nine year olds in his apartment. This was new territory. She was having bad dreams. The soldier who needed to protect in him wanted her close and safe. The lover laughed at that. Finally, once he heard her slowly breathing, he relaxed a little. She was asleep and right next to him. It was good. He could sleep now too.

There is nothing like the feeling of waking in a man's arms. It had been too long for Annie. That delicious tangle of your feet wrapped with his larger ones. The hair on his legs causing the slightest tingles along yours. The weight of a strong arm around your middle. His hand slowly caressing circles on your stomach inching up higher under your shirt. The leisurely drag of his lips and tongue on your shoulders and neck, right up to that spot beneath your ear that always make you melt. The solid strength of his hard wall of a chest tucking your back against him. And best of all, the hard, insistent nudging at your softer backside.

Without opening her eyes, Annie shifted slightly, allowing her body to soften to accommodate his. She wasn't sure it was even real. It was too close to a perfect dream. She arched her neck ever so slightly to allow greater access for his lips. His scent, clean and yet with a small hint of coffee, and something very male was so familiar and comforting. The hands began to slide more purposefully under her t-shirt. They were large and strong yet moved with such delicate precision. They reminded her of …AUGGIE!

Her eyes snapped open. No wonder this man felt safe and good and familiar. It was Auggie. It was still dark out. But it was much later. Auggie's hand was still moving up toward her breast and his lips were nibbling and then soothing her neck. Her brain shrieked for her to get up and run from the apartment. The rest of her body begged for just a few minutes more. Oh, God. He just began to tease the underside of her breast with his fingers. She wasn't going anywhere. No matter what the brain said, her body was not leaving. What if he wasn't awake, her brain argued. Suddenly, her body stiffened. What if he thought she was someone else.

Oh God.

"Annie"

His voice was right in her ear, since his lips had been just teasing her lobe. It was like when she was on a mission and he was in her head on an earpiece. But the vibrations tickled her ear. And a voice on an earpiece never caused a rush of heat and wetness like this.

"Annie"

This time it was a little firmer. He was awake and aware. Her body relaxed a little. He was turning her to lie back against his soft sheets. This was either going to be wonderful or horribly awkward.

She could see his face. He was looking toward her, his head cocked ever so slightly to the side.

"Annie?"

It was a question this time. It was a big question. Hell, it was THE question. They had clearly migrated toward each other during the night. Their bodies acting without consultation with brains. What should she do? Should she take advantage of this moment and then claim drunkenness if it got weird? Maybe it wouldn't be weird. Maybe it was inevitable. They had been drawn to each other from the beginning. Maybe this was the natural course for them. Maybe she was a convenient woman in his bed.

She could only see him in the dim light. In the shadows, his face was harder and yet still so achingly wonderful and familiar. He was leaning over her, his weight on his elbows. The rest of his body was half on her. She could feel herself softening, and opening for him. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. She could feel the slight rasp of his incoming beard against her palm.

"Annie?"

His face was suddenly so vulnerable for a man with a woman under him in bed. He was nervous too. The solemnity of his face told her this wasn't just another woman in his bed. He leaned his face briefly against her palm. Her heart melted.

"Annie?"

She could feel him beginning to tense. He would pull away if she didn't respond soon. This would be either the best or worst idea ever.

She slid her hand around to the back of his neck. His hair was as soft and thick as it looked under her fingers. She pulled him toward her as she leaned up to meet his mouth.

She caught the slightest edge of a smile just before her eyes drifted shut. His kiss on her ear set her tingling. The kiss he planted on her lips and willing mouth sent waves of heat throughout her body.

He allowed a little more of his weight on her. That strong chest felt wonderful against hers, especially once he managed to make that t-shirt disappear somehow.

Auggie had awoken with an armful of soft woman. That wasn't too unusual for him. But this woman wasn't someone he had managed to charm into his bed. In a moment, he knew it was Annie. The gentleman his mother raised told him to gently let her go and leave her be. Don't take advantage of her inebriation and proximity. But the caveman and lover who rejoiced at having her close shouted down the gentleman. He compromised that if she pulled away, he would pretend to be asleep. God, but she was delicious. That slightly tart cologne had led him to believe she would taste that way too. She was waking. At first she curved her body into his. Then she stiffened. He murmured her name right into that very sensitive ear.

Finally, he pulled her under him. They were both awake. It was time to either jump up awkwardly, or allow themselves to listen to what their bodies were telling them.

"Annie?"

She was too quiet. Damn. He should have never given into his instincts. He had told himself she didn't see him that way. Just as he was about to pull away, she slid a hand into his hair and pulled him toward her. He smiled. Maybe she did. And maybe he did too.

**Yes, another cliffie. I don't think this is going "M" after all. But I think we are all old enough to get the drift. I think there will be one more little chapter after this. Sorry to those of you wanted another epic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bunny Hijacking alert ahead! I was making this a short and sweet slightly sexy story. But no, the bunnies wanted it to go another direction. This may turn into another freeking epic on me. The bunnies will let us know when they decide!**

**DISCLAIMER: Own nothing, actually less than nothing. Sigh. Sorry, in kind of a crappy mood. **

**PHOTOGRAPHS & MEMORIES – Chapter 3 **

This time when she awoke tangled in his sheets and arms, Annie knew her location. That knowledge was little terrifying. The previous proceedings had been anything but that. They were, in a word, perfect. The little cynic inside would argue that it had been the end of a long dry spell. It would point out that any man with Auggie's romantic resume was bound to be very good. It would even throw the tequila card.

But the extremely sated woman beat the cynic over the head with a steel bar and reveled in the moment. Annie was no blushing virgin. But good sex was good. Sex when you are truly connected was wonderful. She and Auggie operated on the same frequency. It was past wonderful. Auggie had been strong and tender, loving yet commanding. Each facet was like another snowflake the first time it snowed. You wanted to enjoy each one, but couldn't wait to see the next.

But here she was, the morning after. She knew they were either awkward or lovely. She was pretty sure it would be the latter. If it was awkward, she would have ruined one of the best relationships in her life. She should roll over and face this. Instead she snuggled back against his strong body and managed not to purr out loud when his arm tightened around her. The last time this happened, he took her just like that, slowly stroking till she was whimpering when he entered her. The man really was amazing.

But the light was streaming in and it was time to face this. She twisted around to see his eyes open and smiling at her. It was the sweetness and slight uncertainty that completely kicked the beaten cynic to the curb.

"Good Morning."

"Yes, ma'am I would say it is."

His arms tightened around her, cradling her against his chest. It was a marvelous location and feeling. But another feeling was taking over.

"Auggie? I need to get up a moment?"

He could hear the smile on her face and relaxed. He had been awake for a while just listening to her gently snore. Just enjoying the sensation of holding her close was addictive. Part of him wanted to wake her again. The other part was afraid how this would play out in the light of day, so he just held her, more content than he could ever remember.

"After all we drank last night, I am not surprised!"

She leaned in for a quick kiss and slipped out of his arms. Normally, she would have done the sheet wrap to preserve a little dignity. But considering he couldn't see, it was kind of freeing.

"Joan Campbell, Joan Campbell"

The mechanical voice on his phone announced the caller. Annie heard it from the bathroom. She was a little surprised Joan would call on his land line. What she heard next was even more unsettling.

"No, Joan, she's here. Joan, she fell asleep on the sofa, ok? She had a few last night and crashed here. No, Joan, Joan, Stop. Annie? No way. She's not into me that way. Neither am I. Don't be jumping to conclusions. Yeah, when she wakes up I'll tell her to check in. Really. Bye."

"Not into you?"

Suddenly, Annie was very conscious of her lack of clothing. It was as if she had eaten of the Tree of Knowledge. What she learned made that tequila and pizza last night churn in her stomach. She started to grab for her clothes, looking all over as they were scattered.

Auggie's head jerked up. She had heard him and drawn all the wrong conclusions. Shit. He needed to get her to stand still and listen.

"Annie? Stop."

"No worries, Auggie, I am not jumping to any conclusions here either. I, I uh, I am going now. I'll catch you at work on Monday I guess. Yeah, Monday."

Annie had never dressed so fast in her life. Fortunately, when she had gone for her clothes last night from the car, she had everything put together neatly by the door. All she had to do was get them and get the hell out Auggie's apartment before she caved.

"ANNIE! Stop and listen? Please?"

She risked a glance at him. Big mistake. He was still gloriously nude. Really hard to not look at all that. But it was the look on his face, pleading and serious that finally stopped her. She would give him 30 seconds, she told herself. If he even began to sound like someone playing an asset, she was running out the door.

"Ok."

"Annie, This, last night, us…."

"Yes?"

"It's just so fresh and new and amazing. "

"You sound like a laundry detergent ad. What are you selling Auggie?"

"I am not selling anything, but can I at least put some pants on? Getting a breeze here."

Her libido screeched a resounding no. But her brain answered first.

"Yeah, get dressed."

She had a feeling she was just giving him time to come up with a line or a strategy. She checked around quickly to make sure she had everything and it was right by the door. She was checking her exit options.

He came back into the living room wearing only a pair of jeans. His hair was still sleep mussed and there was a part of her wondering if he had anything on under those jeans. Her brain took control again.

"Auggie?'

"Annie, sit please?'

"Stop. Oh God. You just sounded like Arthur Campbell. Just tell me what the hell that phone call was about?"

"Your cell must have died and Joan wanted to tell you to come in early on Monday and be ready to travel to a warm climate. She heard we were headed to Allen's together and assumed I would know where to find you."

"I got that. The rest of the call, Auggie?"

"Annie. Last night, this morning, waking with you like that, it was amazing."

"So you said."

"But did we really want Joan and by extension the whole DPD knowing htat? I feel like we crossed into some really uncharted waters for us."

"That's one way to phrase it."

"I just want, I want this to be about just us and how we want to proceed…"

"Proceed? Is there a protocol here? Never mind. Ya know what? I think we both need time. I will call you tomorrow, maybe, ok?"

She could feel her heart cracking. She had to get out of there before it shattered. She wrenched the door open and ran out ignoring his calls behind her.

Annie managed to make into her car before she broke down. How they wanted to proceed? What the hell? This had been the least awkward morning after. That call from Joan had just catapulted into the top 3 of most awkward. She knew exactly what she wanted from him and this. Being with him had been unplanned but completely natural. It felt like the next step for them. Why wouldn't he see that? Was she alone? Was she a convenience in his bed?

They hadn't been that drunk. It was good. Hell it was freaking perfect. Making love to her best friend was wonderful. She took a deep breath. She had just under 48 hours to pull herself together. Hopefully Dannielle would not be in full interrogation mode. She wasn't that strong yet.

**I know, Cranky bunnies are a bitch! **

**What the hell was that 'promotion' thing really about? Don't trust Arthur. And the new girl seems a little like Bones Lite. Really looking forward to the episode with Auggie. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, I know! Hanging head in shame. This is absurdly overdue. Mea culpa.**

**Did anyone else see that CG tweeted the return date of November 1? SQUEEE! Can't wait!**

**This one is a little short. Truthfully, I wasn't sure what I was doing with this one. I had one story in my head and then the bunnies and I watched the AUGGIE episode and it kind of blew this story up, ya know?**

**So, the bunnies think we know where we are going? **

**Hopefully this will hold you all over?**

**PHOTGRAPHS & MEMORIES – Chapter 4**

Auggie heard the door slam and it echoed right down to his bones. Running his hands through his hair, he wondered about the tornado that had just become his life. He started to go after her but when he stubbed his bare toe on the door; he remembered his state of undress. He was only wearing his jeans and wasn't even sure they were snapped. Even for a mind as quick as his, this morning had shifted gears too fast.

Waking with Annie in his arms had been perfect. He liked holding a woman after sex. A smart man knew you had a better shot of morning delight that way. But this time, he felt complete and natural somehow. It was different. This should not have surprised him. Everything, from the moment they met, had been different.

He could throw clothes on and chase her. They could have this very important and intense conversation on the sidewalk. Each one would be blurting out whatever came to mind. People got hurt that way. Even a lightning fast mind like Annie's would need time to process all this. Stretching, he turned to get dressed and follow her. They were talking this morning, but he would not stumble on a sidewalk hoping she wasn't walking away. He would follow her home. Let her get comfortable and then strike. The similarity to an op was not lost on him.

Annie got lucky. She managed to make it home and into a shower without her eagle eyed sister seeing. She threw on a tank and some comfy shorts with drawstring top. She had a feeling she was going to eat some feelings too hard to face today. She snuck into Danielle's kitchen and found coffee and some scones with a note propped against it. It reminded Annie that the girls had a soccer tournament in Philadelphia today. They had decided to make a mini-vacation and show the girls the sights. Food was in the fridge for her and she was on her own till Sunday night.

Sipping the coffee and thanking God and Fate for this weekend to herself to wallow and think, Annie checked out the supplies. Blessing her sister's compulsion to cook, she grabbed three scones, jam and a huge coffee. There was nothing like consumption of unnecessary carbs to soothe a troubled soul. But she really needed to think about all this.

She began to clean while she thought. Sitting still had never been her strong suit and her closet was in need of an overhaul. There was something very satisfying about weeding through her wardrobe. As she mindlessly sorted, her brain began to review.

There was a lot to think about. Last night had been perfect. She hadn't felt that well loved since Ben. No, wait Annie, she told herself. Truthfully, Ben was always holding back. Auggie hadn't. Actually, she hadn't either. It was the most liberating feeling she had ever known. It was even better than her first jump. When you left the plane you savored the feeling of flying, and hoped the chute would open and catch you. With Auggie, she didn't even have to wonder. She just knew.

She thought he felt the same. It certainly seemed like he wasn't holding back. He was more relaxed and at ease than she had ever seen him this morning. He had opened up about his past to her. Annie knew he didn't do that often.

Trust.

It was treated as a commodity in their line of work. But to be able to truly trust was like a diamond in Kmart. It stood out. Trust. That's what they had last night. Then what the hell happened? Why had he suddenly switched gears into Agency mode about them?

It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Auggie's encyclopedic knowledge of the Agency. It had saved her more times than she liked to remember. His understanding of the myriad unwritten nuances of their world seemed limitless.

Why would he not want Joan to know?

What was she missing?

As she began to put clothing back away, she again remembered the feeling of his body against hers. How perfectly they fit together. There had been none of that awkwardness of not knowing the other person's body. Instinctively, their bodies had expressed what their minds had done all along. They complimented and completed each other. Joan had commented on them together after the Morgue fiasco.

Their minds fit together. If their bodies had been anymore perfect together, she might not have survived it. Their hearts? Ok, Annie thought. That's it then. The heart. It was down to their hearts. Was she ready to take that step? Was he?

Finally she grabbed the bag from last night. Something was tangled in her clothes. Oh God. She had taken his picture. It was the one of him in Iraq. It was probably one of the last photos of him before his lost his eyesight. She hadn't thought of that last night. She was too busy drooling over his body.

Annie ran her fingers along the photo. She remembered his embarrassment about the picture and the wistful note when he spoke of his friends. She had to give this back. How did she do that without him knowing? Maybe she could…. No. This would not be an op. Auggie, no matter how angry she was this morning, deserved better. This photo meant more than a memory for him.

She went back into her now ordered closet. It was time to dress and go see Auggie. It was time to find out why he behaved the way he did. She needed answers. She was afraid her heart would break if she heard them. She was just as afraid of going forward not hearing them.

The knock at the door startled her. Her training kicked in and she twitched the curtain ever so slightly to see the surprise visitor.

**I warned you this was short! I promise to update soon! And if you feed the bunnies enough chocolate and reviews, they might make you all really happy!**

**Oh yeah….even though I kind of stink at answering them, I really love the reviews and PM's!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So apparently Bunnies don't like Hurricanes. Actually, we did great. A lot of my neighbors are still without power, though. So, after the wind died, they came out and reminded me to type this one up. I think it's a little AU and OOC. But heck, it's my universe, right?**

**DISCLAIMER: Back to school shopping and teenagers….this I own, (pray for me?) not these characters!**

**Photographs and Memories – Chapter 5**

It was only the back of a head, but Annie would have recognized it anywhere. That perfectly coiffed blond head belonged to Joan Campbell. The shock of seeing held her immobile for a long moment while her brain scrambled.

What was Joan doing here? She never came to agents homes. Joan didn't drop in. She summoned and you ran. Annie saw her turn slightly toward the window and she drew back. It was bad enough the woman always looked perfectly turned out. She could go from her office to any Beltway power cocktail party without even freshening lipstick. Annie looked down. A pair of well loved jeans and an extremely well loved Pink Floyd t-shirt would never stand up in a style throw down.

Joan was raising her hand to knock again. Never mind playing fashion police. Annie needed to know what was wrong. A sick dread and all that could go wrong buzzed through her mind. She opened the door.

"Joan?"

"Annie. May I come in? I know your sister and family are in Philadelphia, but really don't want to stand around out here?"

Annie stood back and watched as Joan walked in and took in, judged every inch of her home in a glance. She was sure nothing was missed. Thank God she had finished with the closet. This would have been even worse if all her fashion mistakes were strewn about the place.

"Sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you. Annie, please sit too. As you can imagine, this is an unusual situation. I don't generally speak to my agents like this."

"So I would guess. What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Nothing. This is a bit awkward, but I wanted to have this conversation with you privately."

"Privately?"

Annie was completely confused. Joan was here in her gatehouse and seemed for the first time ever, ill at ease. It was not a look she wore well. And finding something that Joan did not handle with perfect aplomb was even more unusual. Her nerves, a little ragged were beginning to shred. But it would never do to show that to Joan.

"Annie. As a rule, I don't get involved in my agents' personal lives. Unless I think they will affect their performance as an agent, it doesn't concern me. I have more important issues on my plate. But this is one of those times."

"I don't understand."

"You and Auggie."

Annie's eyes opened wide. How the hell did she know? Even for Joan this was amazing. She struggled to come up with a response. She didn't have to. Joan continued on.

"I knew Auggie before he was blind. Can you imagine all that he is and has and add sight back into that equation? He was the brilliant, strong, charming man you see today. But he was aggressive, fast and had almost perfect instincts. Until he fell for a Russian Anarchist of course."

Annie had always wondered about pre-blind Auggie. She had wondered if this persona had been created to compensate for the blindness. Hearing he had all this with his sight put a new spin on it all for her.

"Most men would have taken his disability and opted for a more minor role if any. Not Auggie. He had to relearn his life and then this job as a blind man. What he knows is more than any 10 agents. He is a tech support who has been in the field. It gives him a truly unique ability to understand what you are really up against."

Annie nodded. She was right. Lord knows it had saved her bacon more than once. But she knew a lot of this. Why was Joan here?

"OK, enough with down memory lane. You want to know why I am here. I spoke to him this morning. I didn't come to discuss the op for Monday Morning."

"Joan, why are you here then?"

"You understand that no one person is irreplaceable, yes?"

Annie nodded. It was something they drilled into you constantly. Knowing what they did, the intensity of their training made some agents begin to exaggerate their own importance. Part of what they did at the farm was building you into the CIA mold. At the same time, they made you aware you were only a part of the bigger picture. You needed a certain type ego for this work. But they had to control it. The agents who understood this delicate balance lasted longer. But why was Joan telling her this? Did she think Annie had tipped the scales the wrong way?

"Auggie is truly one of the few people I have met in this job who would be extremely difficult to replace. Any one of his skill sets is unusual. Taken as a whole, he is literally one of a kind. We have a lot invested in him."

"I see."

Actually, she didn't see at all. Annie couldn't even imagine why Joan was here. Why was she singing Auggie's praise? Joan was borderline gushing. Joan Campbell didn't gush. She said it as if she was worried what Annie would do…Oh God. They wouldn't approve. That was it. But why the hell would they care if Auggie and she. Well, it wasn't like he had been celibate. It wasn't like she was the first person at the Agency he had, well Annie didn't even want to think about that right now. Her head was still spinning.

"No, Annie, you don't, do you?"

Annie smiled weakly. She was trying to figure out the correct response here. For someone with her linguistic skills, she was at a loss for words, albeit in several languages.

"Annie, your relationship with Auggie has not gone unnoticed. Actually, we are aware of all the relationships that are formed, both within and outside our world. We have to be."

OK, that made sense. Anyone of them could vulnerable, really. It was smart to have those who guarded the country's biggest secrets monitored. It was part of why and how they knew about her and Ben.

"Let's just say Auggie has not been sitting on the sidelines of life and romance. We know that. He likes women and women like him. It's actually been fine. No one person we would have to vet or investigate. However, now…"

Annie was getting exasperated. It wasn't like she was a spy or Russian tech wizard devoted to anarchy. She was one of their own. Was Joan saying they approved or not? And didn't Auggie tell her they encouraged dating within the Agency?

"WHAT?"

The next question in her brain spilled past her lips, startling both her and Joan. It stopped Joan cold for a moment. That moment gave Annie pause enough to start processing.

"OK, I get it, Joan, you don't, excuse me, the agency doesn't approve?"

"That's not what I am saying here."

"Ya know what, I think you need to say what you came here to say. "

Joan paused and looked Annie up and down, not moving anything but her eyes. It was a maneuver that could and had made copier clerks, 3 star generals and the most hardened Operative stammer. This time it didn't work on Annie. She was tired, confused, a little hungry and annoyed. Joan noted her lack of reaction. Good. Annie would need that strength.

"Annie, I don't know how far your relationship with Auggie has progressed. Based upon the way he babbled this morning, and your glare at me now, I am guessing it's gone more than I thought. Fine. As you know, we don't have a policy forbidding dating. Actually, it makes things easier for us. But, Auggie again is our exception. I think this relationship is more than his usually flirts"

Annie said nothing. She wouldn't give Joan the satisfaction of denying or confirming anything. Whatever was or was not going on with Auggie was between them. But she still hadn't heard why Joan came to see her.

"Last time Auggie was truly, let's say involved, he went off the rails a little. He disappeared with Natasha and we almost lost him. The time before with her, he ran away to Iraq, and look how that turned out. My point is, and I am not saying this officially, is that when August Anderson really loves, he loses himself a little. We have too much invested in him to lose him at all. So, if you are involved, be aware of who is more valuable to us. "

"I see."

Her answer was short and clipped. Inside, she was screaming and fuming. None of that showed to Joan. How dare she? Don't break Auggie's heart because he is more valuable?

"Is that all?"

Joan could read the controlled fury on the younger woman's face and stance. She knew this would be awkward and infuriating. She hated when it had been said to her. But Joan knew Annie had the right to understand what was ahead. This couldn't be casual. The stakes in this, as in all they did, were too high. There was nothing more she could say here. When Annie had time to cool down and process, she would see.

"Yes. Thank you for your time."

Joan's exit out Annie's door left behind a furious woman who wanted to punch someone. She had planned to go speak to Auggie. Maybe she should go work out and think before she did. She was tired, a little hung over, confused and furious. Yeah, maybe sweating some of this would be better.

Her phone rang. She was tempted to ignore it when she saw the name, but knew this was not someone who would leave a message and wait. She took a deep breath.

"Hello Auggie."

**Yeah, another cliffie. Been shopping with teenagers. I need to take it out somewhere. Not sure I got Joan right or not. This little one was only supposed to be a 2 or 3 shot. I think it will wind up soon. The bunnies are tormenting me with another epic. **

**Are we still here? **

**Chocolate and reviews people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes, I know, finally! It took quite a while for the bunnies to decide this one. They were busy telling me about the next story. **

**Considering this was supposed to be a two or three shot, I am not sure how I lost control to the bunnies.**

**DISCLAIMER: Owning only fevered and twisted imagination here.**

**PHOTOGRAPHS AND MEMORIES Chapter 6**

"Annie, I am sitting down the block from your house. I was about to come up your driveway when my driver, Stan, described a very beautiful, very blonde woman who looked like she came from a magazine ad for scotch at your door. I assume that was Joan?"

Why did he even phrase things as questions? Even blind the man knew it all. It was infuriating and cute all at once.

"Yeah."

"I have a horrible suspicion on how this conversation went. And I have an even worse suspicion on how it was received. I am probably living dangerously, but I am coming to your door. Stan says there are no bikes in your driveway to trip over, so I will meet you at your door"

He hung up before she could really answer. Yeah, right now it was infuriating. She could just meet him at the door and turn him away. But somehow, she knew she wouldn't. Before Joan showed up, she was going to see him. Still, the knock on the door still startled her.

He was trying to look confident; she could read him better than that. His shoulders were thrown back a bit and his fist around his cane was a little too tight. She smiled. Somehow his nerves calmed hers. Considering he was wearing a very tight black t-shirt and jeans, she had something to smile about.

"Come in."

He had been there before and was able to navigate to her sofa. Just cocking his head and folding the cane told her they were going to sit and talk.

"Sofa right behind you. Sit. I think I need to tell you…"

"No, Annie, I think I need to go first this time."

She took in a long deep breath. Annie had a feeling this was going to be a very important conversation or the worst one in her life.

"Go ahead."

"Before I say anything else, last night was, well I don't think it was a mistake. I feel like you and me, we have been headed toward this for a long time. We have been friends, really good friends. I know I want it to go to the next level. Annie, when Joan called this morning, I panicked."

"You panicked?"

Running a hand through his hair and over his face he winced. It did sound a little lame. From any man it would be dumb. From a trained operative, it was beyond moronic.

"Maybe panicked isn't the right word exactly."

"No, I think that's about right. Do you want to share with the class why?"

The hands that gripped his now folded cane just got whiter around it. For a man who could process as fast as she knew he could, he wasn't sounding too bright. Annie hoped that was a good thing.

"I wanted last night and us to be about that, just us. The hard reality here is that our job rules every aspect of our lives. Who we know, how we drive, who we lo…. Well, our relationships. Last night we weren't operatives. We were just us, Annie and Auggie. And it was incredible."

"Yes, it was."

Her voice was a little softer. She wasn't tossing him out yet. He could still pull this one out. He reached his hand for her. Annie hesitated and gave him her hand. He couldn't see her to read her reactions. It seemed only fair to give him that.

"Annie, the last woman I got really involved with led to me going to Iraq when it went wrong at work. "

"You really think it will go wrong?"

"No! I just, I just, hell Annie, I wanted us to be us. I wanted us to figure out what it all meant and how we felt and what we wanted before I had to read in Joan or anyone else. I wanted to be a real and normal couple for a little bit. OK?"

"Ok, but that reading in Joan? Too late."

"Oh crap. How bad was it? You know what? I don't even want to know right now. Right now, I want to talk to you, Annie about us, just us."

His hand began to slowly caress the smaller one he held. Those lazy circles he traced with his very talented fingers were making her palm and other interesting areas tingle. He had a half smile on his face. His head was tilted as if asking a question. She leaned toward him without even realizing it to answer.

Just before her lips touched his, she murmured, "Us, just us? I think I like the sound of that"

He pulled her off balance into his arms and kissed her hard and deep. No one and nothing else was coming between them and this moment. She allowed herself to be pulled back into those arms.

She was sprawled against him. Even at that awkward angle, she felt wonderful. His kiss was commanding and she let him take the lead. Oh, even in a few hours, how could she have forgotten how delicious he tasted? And as his hand began to slowly slide under her T-Shirt, she was glad she hadn't gotten a chance to change into more dressy clothing. Suddenly, he pulled back, leaving her gasping.

"Annie. I want you. I want all of you. This, us, last night feels like a natural extension of us. But how do you feel?"

Part of him was smacking down his brain for stopping. Auggie knew when he had a woman where he wanted her. But this wasn't any woman. This had to be right. He could hear her pulling air into her lungs in short gasps. She was affected by his kisses. Good. But then she pulled herself upright out of his arms. Bad. He heard her take a long deep breath as if preparing herself for something. Oh. Very bad. His brain received another smack down.

"Annie?"

Annie looked at him breathing hard too, waiting for her to answer. She hadn't seen him this vulnerable before. Those eyes reflected all his nerves. She wasn't sure if it was sweet or a little scary. She stood up and began pacing.

"Give me a second. You can't kiss the air out of my lungs and then want conversation."

"And yet, you manage."

There. There it was. That brief, slightly sardonic sense of humor that had been her anchor since she got to the Agency. Lover Auggie and her best friend were there together. Maybe she needed to remember that.

"Har har. I guess I panicked a little too. You're right. Last night was….well, do I have to say it?"

Auggie began to relax ever so slightly. He could hear her tone. She was nervous, but not mad. This was good. The wedgie his brain was receiving was halted.

"Considering you can say it in several languages, yes. A man likes to hear it, especially when he can't see it."

At that moment, they both knew. Both were smiling although Annie was the only one who could see that. Auggie was guessing, correctly, of course.

"Ego, much? Ok, the earth moved."

"Several times."

"Stop it! Seriously Auggie. We're both on the same page about last night. It's this morning we need to discuss."

His face sobered and he sat up. The beat down, wedgie and swirlies on his brain continued. This may be bad after all. Damn.

"We both freaked a little. Last night felt….well, I think you were right, it was a natural extension of us. Then our real world, which is its own microcosm invaded. You were denying what we did and talking in Agency-speak. I get it. I do. And if I hadn't Joan made sure I did."

"Joan. I can imagine."

"Not unless you can imagine the 'don't break his heart speech' laced with the explanation of how much more the Agency values him."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently, I am very nice, but pretty replaceable. And considering how far off the rails you went for Natasha, both times, they worry when you get too involved. I think they like the 'James Bond model of love and leave them' Auggie better. Nice, huh?"

"The Agency weighs and measures every thing and every one. But that's not how I see you."

"Auggie, I spent the night with my best friend. It was perfect. It will be even better without tequila. But this morning, he denied it to our boss, who came over and told me to be careful not to hurt him because, well, they are the CIA. I am a little shaky, ok?

He stood and held out his hand. He said nothing but just stood there, waiting for her. His brain and heart and libido were all working in harmony at that moment. She had just talked about making love sober. Clearly, she meant for it to happen again. That was good.

"Annie?"

It was the same tone of voice he used last night when they were first wrapped around each other. Slightly husky, unsure, and sounding as if his whole world depended on the answer. There really was only one answer. She stepped into his arms.

They stood just like that, not kissing, but just holding onto each other, drawing strength and comfort from the other. Her head just reached under his chin and it occurred to him how well they fit together.

"Listen to me, Annie. Don't worry about Joan or the Agency. What do you want?"

She pulled away slightly to look at him. She wanted to remember his face when she said this.

"You. I want you. I want us."

The smile on his face was pure joy. She only wished she had a camera to capture it for years to come.

**Yeah, I am leaving it there. This is only T rated. The next story is fermenting and should be longer. What do we think? **

**By the way, apparently Jai gets shirtless in the fall season opener. I saw photo online. Very very nice!**

**Reviews and chocolate feed the bunnies people!**


End file.
